In moderate climate zones, water meters are located in subsurface enclosures in areas adjacent to residences or other dwellings. Such enclosures are commonly referred to as “pits.” An example of such an enclosure is illustrated in Bublitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,817.
As further disclosed in Bublitz et al., a radio frequency (RF) transmitter may be situated in an assembly which is mounted or otherwise positioned in the pit enclosure. Such a radio frequency transmitter transmits signals representing meter consumption data to a mobile collection unit which may be carried in a vehicle or which may be carried by a person. Radio frequency transmitters may also be used to transmit signals from such a pit enclosure in a fixed network with stationary collection units at predetermined locations.
Some utility customers desire to initially install a mobile network and later migrate to a fixed network arrangement. Products with different options have been offered in response to these requirements.
The technical problem to be overcome is to a universal product for mobile and fixed networks to save manufacturing and distribution costs and to provide versatility to the customer.